Birthday Surprise
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Its Kagome's 18th Birthday and her boyfriend Harry has a Birthday Surprise for her she will never forget!


**Birthday Surprise**

It's hard to believe that my 18th birthday is tomorrow, I am so happy that I will be getting to spend the whole day with my wonderful Harry. Though as I have tried for weeks to get it out of him what my birthday present will be he will not tell me only that it is a surprise and that I must wait.

I hate surprises and Harry knows it but he is only doing it to make me wonder what it possibly could be. I could try to get it out of either of his best friends Ron or Hermione, knowing Harry the way I do everyone knows what it is but me and that makes me mad.

I shake my head as I continue to get dressed, Harry and I are very different but yet alike, we go to two different schools but we met one day when a bunch of his school came to ours, his school is Hogwarts School of Wizardry and mine is Demon and Miko High. Harry is a Wizard and I a miko, an unlikely couple to say the least.

I finish getting dressed, I grab my backpack and my purse and walk out of my room, I head down the grand staircase to the main floor of my house, my mother 2 years ago married Touga Taisho the famous Business man in America, so I now have two half-brothers, Sesshoumaru who is 19 and Inuyasha who is 16.

I don't bother going to get any breakfast because I am not hungry, I head right to the door on the other side of the stair case, grab a set of keys from outa the bowl and walk through the doors and walk into the massive 8 car garage. I go over to my car which is a 2012 Chevy Camaro which is pink.

Everyone else has Mercedes but I have always loved this car and was so happy when I got it just a week ago as an early birthday present from my youngest brother Inuyasha. I get in and start the engine and hear it purr to life.

I pull out the garage and hear my cell phone go off in my purse, I pull it out and look at the caller id and find it to be my wonderful boyfriend Harry. I pick up before it can ring again.

"Good morning Harry!" I say in my very sweet voice.

"Good morning beautiful, almost ready for the big day?" He asks me.

"As ready as I will ever be since I get to spend the whole day with you my wonderful Harry."

"I bet you can't wait to get a peek at your surprise can you?"

"You know I can't wait Harry."

We stay on the phone until the both of us get to school then we tell each other we love each other and hang up. Harry will not even give me so much as a little hint as to what my surprise is. I walk across the parking lot and head into school, my last day of school as 17 year old Kagome Higurashi Taisho.

**Kagome's 18th bday**

**Harry's POV**

It's very hard to believe that I have been able to keep a secret this long from my girlfriend Kagome but I have but I am so happy that today is the day I get to tell her and give her, her big birthday surprise and I know it's going to be something she never ever expected to get.

I am currently driving over to her house, I plan on spending the whole day with my wonderful and beautiful Kagome but before we even get started I am going to give her her birthday present, one that I have kept her in suspense for, for 3 weeks.

All too quickly I am parking my car beside hers outside of her garage. I step outa my car the little present box in my jacket feels like it weighs a ton right now. I walk to her front door and push it open and before I even get to shut the door Kagome jumps off of the couch in her living room and straight into my arms.

I smile as I hold her to me and kiss her forehead. "Happy birthday my darling Kagome." I say in a sweet voice.

"Thank you Harry!" She says in a very excited voice.

"Kagome would you like to have your birthday surprise?"

"You know I do Harry."

I look into her eyes and see the love she has for me, the woman I love is right here in front of me. I smile at her and take a deep breath; I slowly push her back a little and get down on one knee in front of her.

I reach into my pocket of my jacket and pull out a small violet case; I look up into her eyes and see her already starting to cry.

"Kagome Higurashi Taisho, the woman of my life, would you marry me?" I say.

I open the box and reveal to her a 10 caret diamond ring, she gasps from how beautiful it is. She has tears running down her face and I stand there waiting for an answer.

"Yes Harry Potter I will marry you." She says once she is able to speak.

I start to stand up and she throws her arms around my neck and captures my lips in a passionate kiss. I kiss her back and wrap my arms around her waist to hold her against me. Once we pull back I take the ring out of the box and place the box back in my pocket, I hate her left hand and slide the diamond ring onto her ring finger.

She looks up into my eyes with tears still falling from hers and I reach my hand up to wipe them away. "Harry this is the best birthday present a girl could ever ask for!"

**Hello everyone! Okay this was my first shot at a Harry Potter/Inuyasha crossover so I hope I did okay on it. I know it seems kinda fast but I litterally wrote this in about 15 minutes. Please review and tell me what you think!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
